This invention relates to a protector for padlocks which will shield them from moisture such as rain and snow and from any other materials which may reach the lock if not covered or shielded from such contact. In particular, it relates to a protective enclosure which may also double as the package in which the padlock is offered for sale.
Prior art devices of this kind of which the inventor is aware include those disclosed in the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,795 discloses a lock protector comprising a notebook cover type of device, comprising a flat front cover and a flat back cover joined together along one edge by a flexible hinge, having top, bottom and side margins which are provided with cooperative fastening means such as hook and loop Velcro type fasteners or adhesive material which will hold the notebook cover type of device closed around the edges when the covers are folded together. A slot is provided in the back cover to receive the staple of a hasp locking member therethrough, which the shackle of a padlock is then placed through and locked. When the padlock is placed in position to lay flat against the back cover, the marginal edges around the front cover can then be pressed inwardly far enough to engage the cooperative fastening means around the marginal edges of the back cover while the interior portions of the front and back covers bulge out to accommodate the padlock sandwiched therebetween. Various modifications are disclosed including one having a pouch located below a vertical slot for the padlock to drop into, and a flap to cover the pouch, the vertical slot bisecting the hinge line between the flap and the panel on which the pouch is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,918 discloses a padlock cover having a retainer member to prevent movement of the body portion of the padlock within such cover It is particularly adapted for padlocks having a cylindrical combination unlocking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,445 discloses a padlock protective cover comprising an enclosure having the peripheral configuration and dimension corresponding to that of the body portion of a padlock, and opening means for access to the key slot of the padlock o its other unlocking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,156 discloses a cover for a padlock comprising a box-like enclosure having an opening through a side wall to receive the hinged arms of a hasp type of locking member, the locking end being received in the box with the padlock also being received in the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,113 discloses a plastic container having a closure lid secured to the container along one side edge by a pair of spaced apart integrally formed hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,375 discloses a shipping and display container having a cover secured to the container along a side edge by a hinge which extends part way along the side edge, the display container having a pair of lugs on the hinged side to prevent the cover from pivoting one hundred and eighty degrees from the closed position to an opened position in which the cover would be substantially in line horizontally with the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,941 discloses a protector for padlocks comprising a metal channel type of cover, having a solid forwardly facing wall and solid side walls, an open rearwardly facing wall and an open bottom wall, the forwardly facing wall tapering toward the rearwardly facing open wall as it extends toward its upper edge, the upper edge being hinged to a plate which is secured to a door frame by screws. The hinged channel type of cover can be pivoted upwardly for access to a lock member and a padlock connected therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,582 discloses a lock shield in the form of a hood which is connected at its upper edge by a hinge to a hinge plate secured to a door or wall by screws, the hood being pivotable from a closed position in which it covers a padlock and lock member to an open position wherein the padlock and lock member are exposed for access thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 416,433 discloses a padlock cover which is also in the form of a hood having its upper edge hinged to securing means which secures the cover device to a door or wall, the device covering a padlock and lock member when pivoted downwardly and uncovering when pivoted upwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 256,902 discloses a padlock cover in the form of an ovular box having curved side walls, hinged to a hinge plate along the upper end, the hinge plate being securable to a door or wall by screws, the ovular box being pivotable between a closed position and an open position, covering the staple of a hasp type lock and shackle of a padlock through the staple when in the closed position and giving access thereto when in the open position.
The protector for padlocks in accordance with the present invention is an improvement over the prior art devices in this field. It provides a housing having a three dimensional cavity to receive a padlock, a closure member to close the cavity, a vertically extending aperture through the closure member to receive the staple of a hasp which extends vertically for the shackle of the padlock to extend through and lock, a horizontally extending aperture to receive the staple of a hasp which may extend horizontally, an integrally formed flexible hinge connecting the closure member to the housing, and an overlapping peripheral connecting member integrally formed around the peripheral edge of the closure member having an imperforate outwardly facing surface and an inwardly facing interlocking peripheral recess to receive a corresponding interlocking peripheral rib around the peripheral edge of the housing. When the closure member is in its closed position, the interlocking peripheral rib of the housing is received in the interlocking peripheral recess of the closure member to releasably interlock the closure member to the housing.
The outwardly facing imperforate surface of the integrally formed overlapping connecting member around the peripheral edge of the closure member provides a positive imperforate seal against moisture to prevent any moisture from entering the cavity of the housing around any part of its peripheral edge when the closure member is in its closed position.
To prevent moisture from entering the housing through the vertical and horizontal elongated apertures for the staple of a hasp, each is provided with a closure flap having one edge integrally joined to the closure member to provide an imperforate flexible hinge.
In the event any moisture enters the cavity of the housing when a staple of a hasp is extending through one of the apertures, a drain aperture is provided through the closure member below such staple receiving aperture having a drain aperture closure flap which in its open position extends inwardly of the cavity and inclined upwardly from an integrally joined flexible hinge along the bottom edge of the drain aperture closure flap which joins it to the closure member of the housing.
The staple receiving apertures are shown and described in this specification and drawings as being through the closure member. This invention encompasses various modifications which can be readily understood without unduly lengthening the specification with repetitive description and drawings. For example, the staple receiving apertures and the drain aperture with their corresponding closure flaps may be provided through the otherwise imperforate floor or outwardly facing bottom wall of the three dimensional housing.
The padlock protector in accordance with the present invention has the additional advantage of being able to double as the package in which a new padlock is shipped and sold. The housing and closure member are preferably transparent so the padlock inside is readily visible. The staple receiving apertures and drain aperture have their respective closure flaps originally sealed shut by imperforate integrally joined peripheral webs of thin cross-section. The webs will break away when separating pressure is applied to the closure flaps along respective portions of the break-away webs.
Further advantages of the padlock protector in accordance with the present invention will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.